Durarara Oneshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A small collection of Durarara oneshots, mostly yaoi except for a small Shinra/Celty one in there...
1. Best Friends, Masaomi X Mikado, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Durarara fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: It was supposed to be Masaomi/Mikado...  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Notes: This one is kind of pointless, but I love them so...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Durarara"

**Best Friends**

"You guys are good friends, aren't you?" Anri asked as she stared at the two boys sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Yeah." Mikado replied to the girl's question.

"Best friends." Masaomi piped in as he slung an arm around Mikado's shoulder, only the smaller male noticed the smirk on the blonds face.

Mikado sighed in fake exasperation, "It's the cross I bare." He said, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Hey." Masaomi tackled the other, grinning down at him.

"Masaomi." Mikado whined, he was just about to push the other off of him when he started laughing; Masaomi had started tickling him, "No! Ma- Masaomi, s- stop!" He managed to shout out between fits of laughter.

Anri smiled softly as she watched the two.

Yes, they were the best of friends.

THE END


	2. Fighting, Shizuo X Izaya, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Durarara fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Shizuo/Izaya  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Sorry if this is lame, I'm actually not even a big fan of this pairing, but I felt like I had to write something for it...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Durarara"

**Fighting**

Most people in Ikebukuro knew of the famous feud that was constantly going on between Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara. They had all witnessed at least one of the city wide fights that the two broke into.

What no one in Ikebukuro knew was that the two legendary Ikebukurians – although only one of them really lived there – didn't actually hate each other.

"Izaya!" Shizuo yelled.

He had cornered the smaller male in an alleyway.

Izaya smirked back at the other, "Well, you've caught me Shizu-chan."

"Damned flea." The blond muttered before closing the gap between the two of them, kissing the informant on the lips.

Izaya responded eagerly, grabbing the back of the blond's head and forcing his tongue into the taller male's mouth.

A different kind of fight for dominance broke out between the two, but ended when they were forced to pull apart for breath.

"So, Shizu-chan, should we take this to your place?"

Shizuo growled and pulled further away from the other, "Bastard, you know your place is too far."

Izaya laughed, "Yeah, I wouldn't let you in either way though."

Shizuo rolled his eyes and turned away, walking out of the alley, "I'll meet you there in ten."

Another laugh, "Bet I'll beat you."

The blond stopped in the opening of the alley, "You're on."

THE END


	3. Getting Married, Shinra X Celty, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Durarara fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Shinra/Celty  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Only het pairing that I have ever absolutely adored...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Durarara"

**Getting Married**

Silence rang through the large apartment.

"_You could marry me."_

Those were the words that he had spoken to her.

"C- Come on Celty, say something." Shinra basically begged the Dulhan.

Celty made no move to lift her smart phone, she couldn't think of the words to type.

"I- I can't pretend I didn't say anything." Shinra said, "I love you Celty."

The Dulhan somehow found the strength to raise her phone; Shinra moved closer so that he could watch as she typed.

_We can't get married-_

"Celty-" Shinra started, but the leather clad female waved her hand to cut him off.

_- I don't exist according to the government._

Shinra blinked at the letters before looking back up at Celty.

He laughed slightly, "I know that, but I don't care if we're legally married or not. I just want you to be mine."

Celty stared at the human for a few moments before looking back at her cell phone.

_Then yes._

Shinra smiled brilliantly before throwing his arms around the faerie.

Celty was frozen for a moment before she was able to move her arms and return the embrace.

THE END


	4. Ikebukuro, Izaya X Mikado, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Durarara fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Izaya/Mikado...  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Durarara"

**Ikebukuro**

It was dark as Mikado made his way home. He and Masaomi had just gone their separate ways after spending the day in the park hitting on girls – or at least Masaomi was hitting on girls.

Mikado sighed as he hiked his bag further up his shoulder and continued to trudge on home.

"Hello Mikado-kun." A voice suddenly greeted from the shadows.

Mikado spun around, wide eyes trying to locate the source of the voice.

Izaya Orihara stepped into view, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Mikado didn't relax even though he could now see the other.

"W- What are you doing here, Orihara-san?"

Izaya let out a chuckle, "No reason. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would say hi."

"Sh- Shouldn't you not be here?" Mikado asked, "I mean, what if Heiwajima Shi-"

Izaya snorted and waved the others worry away, "I'll be fine. I've already lost him once."

"O- Oh…"

Izaya laughed again as he walked closer to the teen, "No need to be afraid Mikado-kun." He said as he slung an arm around the shorter males shoulder, "Why don't we go to your place and have some fun?"

Mikado blinked as he looked at the informant, "What do you mean?"

Izaya grinned, "I'll tell you when we get to your pl-"

"Izaya!" An all too familiar yell sounded.

Izaya released Mikado and turned to the source of the yell.

"Sh- Shizuo." Mikado muttered.

Izaya sighed, but was still smiling, "Well Mikado-kun, looks like we'll have to have our date later. Gotta go."

Before Mikado could reply Izaya ran off, quickly followed by a furious blond.

"Get out of Ikebukuro you damned flea!" Shizuo yelled as he ran after the informant.

Mikado watched the two men as they ran away.

He blinked.

"W- Wait, date?!"

THE END


	5. Playing, Sh X Iz X Mi, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Durarara fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Attempt at Shizuo/Izaya/Mikado  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Durarara"

**Playing**

"Quiet." Shizuo grumbled as he pulled away from the kiss that he and the shorter male had been sharing, "I think someone's coming."

Izaya laughed softly, "I know, it's Mikado-kun."

Shizuo glared down at the other, "You planned this didn't you?" He hissed.

"Come now Shizu-chan, it'll be fun."

Before Shizuo was able to reply Mikado Ryugamine made his way around the corner.

The black-haired teen froze, staring at the two older males with wide eyes.

When he gained his senses a blush consumed his face and he looked away, "I- I'm sorry."

Izaya pushed Shizuo off of him, "There's no need to apologize Mikado-kun; we shouldn't have been doing something like that in such a public place."

Shizuo resisted the urge to groan at the other's behavior.

Izaya walked over to the younger boy a smirk on his face, "Could it be that you enjoyed what you saw Mikado-kun."

Mikado gasped as his eyes widened and he looked back up at the informant.

Shizuo wanted to punch him.

Mikado flushed even darker, "I- I-"

Izaya was practically grinning, "Would you like to join us Mikado-kun; we were just about to make our way over to Shizu-chan's place. I'm sure we'd both enjoy the extra company."

Mikado's eyes widened further.

He wasn't able to say anything to that though as Shizuo clamped a hand down on the info broker's shoulder.

"Leave the kid alone you bastard." He growled.

Mikado then watched as Shizuo started dragging Izaya out of the alley.

"Shizu-chan, you're no fun." The informant whined, even though he was still smiling; he glanced at Mikado again, "Maybe next time Mikado-kun."

With that they were gone, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Mikado alone in the alley.

THE END


	6. Reverse, Mikado X Masaomi, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Durarara fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Mikado/Masaomi  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Durarara"

**Reverse**

Best friends didn't even come close to describing what was between them.

Masaomi had Mikado pressed against the wall of the shorter teen's apartment, kissing him fiercely.

Mikado pushed against the blond, forcing the other to back up.

The two fell onto the futon on the ground, Mikado holding himself above Masaomi as they pulled apart.

Masaomi laughed at the black-haired boy as he raised his arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Whatcha gonna do Mikado?"

A smirk appeared on Mikado's face.

Masaomi was the only one he ever showed this side to.

"I'm going to make you go insane." Mikado whispered as he lowered his face to kiss the taller male again.

Masaomi laughed against the other's lips; he couldn't wait.

THE END


	7. Sick Day, Izaya X Mikado, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Durarara fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Izaya/Mikado  
Rating: T+  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Durarara"

**Sick Day**

Hm…

So my precious Mikado-kun wasn't at school today.

I had been waiting at the front gate for the last 20 minutes and I knew that he always passed by this way.

He didn't have clean up duty.

I wondered if he was skipping.

Pushing myself away from the bricks that made up the gate to Raira Academy, I laughed.

I knew that there was no way he would do that.

Even if it was to avoid me.

Slipping my hands into my pockets I decided I would pay the gang leader a visit.

I made sure to take the back alleys so as to avoid any confrontations with Shizu-chan.

I had more important things to deal with today.

I had known, even before that first meeting at the boy's apartment, where he lived; so, it was all too easy for me to locate the dump that was his residence once again.

Mikado had interested him since the very first time I saw him, even before that if you count my interest in Tara Tanaka first.

It had been all too easy to find his address.

Gods, I loved being an information broker.

Information was so easy to get a hold of for the right prize.

Usually I eventually grew tired with the humans that I found some interest in, but that had yet to happen with Mikado.

The boy had seemed so timid and honest, and innocent when I had first met him.

But I was a good judge of character.

I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that there was something different in his eyes.

And boy had he proved me right.

I had found out that the seemingly innocent boy was actually the shadow leader of the strongest color gang in all of Ikebukuro.

And even after finding that out, the boy still seemed to find ways to surprise me even further.

I hummed to myself a I practically skipped up the steps leading to Mikado's small apartment.

Knock, knock.

I waited a few moments.

No reply.

Raising an eyebrow, I knocked again.

"Knock, knock, Mikado-kun." I called.

Still nothing.

Hm…

I knew that the boy had to be in there.

Where else would he be?

I reached for the doorknob, prepared to pick the lock if I had to.

However, there was no need to do so because the knob twisted easily on its own.

I pushed my way inside.

"Mikado-kun you really shouldn't leave the door unlocked." I sang.

I closed the door behind myself as I looked around the dimly lit room.

I almost assumed that the apartment was empty, but just as the door clicked closed there was some shuffling under the large pile of blankets on the futon.

"Are you hiding Mikado-kun? That's not very nice."

I made way over to the head of the futon and knelt down.

Moving the comforter aside slightly, I was greeted to the very red and slightly damp face of Mikado Ryugamine.

I reached out a hand, resting it on his forehead.

The skin was very warm.

"Oh, poor Mikado-kun is running a fever."

I know I didn't sound very sympathetic.

The light touch and my constant talking seemed to wake him and he blearily opened his eyes.

I grinned down at him, waving.

He blinked seeming to take a while before he was able to recognize me.

"O- Orihara-san?"

"I was waiting for you at the school. You never showed up so I thought that a visit might be in order." I explained.

Another blink as he tried to get himself into a sitting position.

"I- I'm sorry." He muttered.

I laughed softly, as I placed on hand on the smaller male's chest, encouraging him to lay back down.

He obviously wasn't feeling well because he didn't even bother to fight me.

"No need to apologize Mikado-kun." I replied, still grinning down at him.

As oblivious as the boy seemed to be most of the time, I knew that he was always on his guard, but being as sick as he was now, he had let down his defenses.

And I planned on taking full advantage of him.

"You should have called me though." I went on, "I know a great way to burn out that fever of yours."

Another blink.

"You do?" He asked.

I nodded, still smiling "Would you like me to show you?"

He stared at me for a moment; I could tell that he was warring with himself.

He knew that I wasn't trustworthy.

And if it wasn't for his fever-addled mind I'm sure that he would have instantly refused my "help."

As it was, he was indeed sick with a fever and therefore not necessarily thinking things through.

Fortunately his wish to get better seemed to win over any of the misgivings that he might have had.

He gave a weak nod.

I resisted the urge to laugh and instead leaned forward so that I was now practically leaning over the other boy; I wasn't quite of the bed, but I might as well have been with how close I was to him.

Before he was able to question me, I leaned forward further and kissed him on the mouth.

He gasped loudly, giving me the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth.

His mouth was very warm, no doubt due to his fever, and he tasted sickly sweet.

I'm sure it was thanks to whatever medicine he had taken earlier in to try and lessen his symptoms.

I had expected him to fight against me, and although he wasn't willingly participating in the kiss, he wasn't pushing me away either.

I pulled away and he blinked up at me, confusion written all over his face.

I found it way too adorable.

"What-" He cut himself off, "W- Won't you get sick?"

I did laugh this time.

I had just kissed him and all he could as was if I would get sick.

He was so out of it.

This was going to be fun.

THE END


	8. Training Pets, Iz X Ma X Mi, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Durarara fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Izaya/Masaomi/Mikado  
Rating: T+  
Warnings: Weirdness, mention of drugs...  
Notes: Don't ask me what the is... I'm not sure myself...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Durarara"

**Training Pets**

Damn that informant.

Masaomi panted as he looked up and at his best friend.

The two of them were locked in some room – neither of them really knew where they were, all they knew was that Izaya Orihara was behind this.

He had kidnapped the two of them after school, and before locking them up in this room he had injected them both with some kind of drug.

Now Masaomi knew what the drug was.

Mikado whimpered as he allowed himself to slide from his sitting position into a fetal position on the ground.

Masaomi looked away; they were both starting to feel the effects of the drug.

Suddenly the door opened.

Masaomi's head snapped in the direction of the door and was greeted to their captor entering the room with his usual smirk on his face.

"How are you two doing?" The informant asked as he looking from Masaomi to Mikado, choosing to walk over to the teen who had made no reaction when he entered.

Masaomi gasped as Izaya neared his friend, "Stay away from him."

He tried to stand, but his legs felt like jelly.

Izaya laughed as he reached the black-haired boy, kneeling down next to him when he did.

"How are you feeling Mikado-kun?" He asked the collapsed boy as he reached out a hand to caress his cheek, ignoring the other.

Mikado moaned at the touch.

Masaomi's eyes narrowed as he forced himself to stand, walking over to the man who had kidnapped him.

"I said leave him alone."

Izaya looked up at the blond, still smirking.

"Alright then."

Izaya grabbed Masaomi by the wrist and yanked him down to the ground once again, he then forced his lips onto the smaller boy's.

Masaomi was frozen for a moment before his body responded against his will.

He moaned into the older male's mouth, even as his mind screamed at him to push the other away.

Izaya pulled away, chuckling, "It seems like my drug has been working."

"Sh- Shut up."

"Or- Orihara-san." Mikado whispered softly from behind the other as he weakly pushed himself off of the ground.

The two others turned to look at him.

"M- Me too…"

Izaya laughed, "Oh Mikado-kun, you are way too cute." He then looked from the black-haired boy to Masaomi and back, "You two will make wonderful pets."

THE END


	9. Wishing for Freedom, None, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Durarara fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Izaya...  
Notes: I guess this is slightly AU because it doesn't really coincide with the series...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Durarara"

**Wishing for Freedom**

Freedom was all he wanted.

Masaomi took a labored breath as he raised his head to the opening door; his torturer entered.

Izaya Orihara made his way over to the chained boy, kneeling in front of him when he reached him.

"How are you today Kida-kun?" Izaya asked with a smirk.

Masaomi made no verbal response and only growled at the older male.

Izaya sighed in false frustration, "You should just make this easier on yourself Kida-kun. I will get the information I want on the Dollar's leader without your help, but if you tell me I would find out much faster, and then I'd let you go."

Masaomi wanted to be set free; he had been trapped in this dungeon for what seemed like forever, but he couldn't give the informant the information he wanted; it would put someone he really cared about in danger.

Masaomi just continued to glare at the older male.

Izaya's smile returned, "Alright Kida-kun, if you want it that way." He said as he stood, "I'll be back in a moment."

Masaomi watched the informant leave and didn't start trembling until the man had closed the door behind him.

THE END


End file.
